


Marble Soda

by ohvampirebat



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AU where they kind of get along aaaaaaaa, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ambiguous Relationships, And Lily was invited because?????????, But he likes being with Lily so, Carla gets hit on, Cindy is a Bitch, Cindy no longer despises her, Disney Movies, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hahahjdksghfsl, High School, I can do that right, I love her., I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm only really including the ones I know how to write huh, Implied Relationships, Inspired By A Shawn Wasabi Song, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lmao idk I just wanted Lily and Nugget there!!!!!!!!, Maybe slight Penny/Cindy? Uh, Minor Character(s), Monty doesn't have his wheelchair because i dont know i'm sorRY, Movie Night, Multi, My baby!!!!!!!!!!!!, NO UNDERAGE DRINKING NEAR THE BABY, No Plot/Plotless, Nugget and Lily are there to be, Nugget is scared, Penny is too precious for her own good, Pretty much this fic just sucks ahjfdkshfj, Relationship(s), She just despises everyone, She's INNOCENT, Sleepovers, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, The baby is Penny, They're not drunk but they want to be, Truth or Dare, Wait maybe he would, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, Would Buggs honestly go to a sleepover, Years Later, cONSTANT POV SWITCHING., fdhsfl, i forgot, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvampirebat/pseuds/ohvampirebat
Summary: Teenagers have...certain...urges.If you're Cindy, that urge is to host a party at 2 in the morning.And so she does.





	Marble Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh, I'm so sorry this thing sucks so much fhslhflsjdk!! I was kinda hoping it would get better if I kept going. It didn't. It's really boring and staleeeeee. Mhfkdsfhj.

Penny, Carla, Monty, Jerome, Lily, and Nugget. 

Cindy guessed this was the kind of turn-up she'd have to expect if she kept on hosting parties at 2 in the morning. It did beg the question, though, why were they even up this late? All of them looked tired except for Monty, but he was probably running on energy drinks. Cindy didn't think too much about it. It didn't matter why they were there. It mattered that they were there. That bottle wasn't going to spin itself.

Lily took one look at the bottle on the floor and seemed just about ready to turn around and leave. Penny was eyeing the bottle suspiciously. "What's that for?" She asked.

"It's a bottle." Cindy said. She didn't have time for this. She hoped she wouldn't have to continue explaining things to her. 

"It's empty." Penny replied, clearly confused. "Why don't you throw it away?"

"We're going to spin it." Cindy sat down, as the others joined her in a circle around the bottle. Except for Penny. "We're going to spin it and then we'll kiss whoever it points to."

And Penny went quiet. She looked around at the people in front of her. She was not giving her first kiss to any of them. Cindy didn't seem worried at all. Kissing was nothing new for her. Lily looked like she was about to scream. 

"I am not going to kiss any of you." Penny whispered. 

Cindy rolled her eyes. She grabbed Penny by the hand, dragged her down so she was sitting like everyone else, and leaned over to kiss her. They were frozen like that for a few seconds, with Cindy looking like it wasn't anything new for her and Penny looking absolutely terrified. She pulled away, her eyes wide and her face red, mumbling something about how that was her first kiss. Cindy didn't bother to listen to her. Penny reached for a pillow and hid herself behind it. 

Lily still looked like she was about to scream, but she managed to say something. "We're not playing spin the bottle."

"Truth or dare. Let's play truth or dare." Carla grinned mischievously.

"Oh." Lily muttered. "Well, it involves less kissing, so..."

"Right. Truth or dare." Monty reached for the bottle and spun it. 

"Who said you're going first?!" Carla protested. Monty glared at her. She folded her arms and glared right back. She didn't see the bottle pointing right at her. When she looked down, she groaned. 

"Truth or dare, Carly?"

"Can I dare you to never call me that again?"

"No. It's my turn, not yours, Carly. Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare." 

"Go on a date with me."

"Again?!" Carla exclaimed, making Jerome laugh. "You little...ugh, alright. It's a dare. It's for a dare." She placed her hand on the bottle hesitantly before spinning it harshly. It knocked into Monty's shoe, but eventually it pointed towards Cindy. Cindy smiled in an overly confident way, flipping one of her long blonde ponytails over her shoulder. 

"Truth." 

"How many people have you kissed?" Carla asked.   
  


"Good girls don't kiss and tell." Cindy replied sweetly, but her eyes had a taunting look in them. 

"Since when were you a good girl? Besides, I bet you don't even know."

"Why would I count that kind of thing?!"

Carla leaned back, resting on her elbows. She wasn't sure what to think of Cindy, she never had. Carla wasn't very experienced with kissing-- Monty had given her a kiss on the cheek before, but she hadn't actually kissed anyone for real. It wasn't high up on her list of priorities. But Cindy was so nonchalant about it, just like she was nonchalant about having dated so many people. Just like she was nonchalant about everything she wasn't being super dramatic about. 

"Are we going to talk about anything other than kissing?" Jerome muttered. They hadn't noticed he was there, that was how silent he was being. Cindy didn't seem to care. 

"Whatever." She grabbed the bottle and spun it easily. When it landed on Penny, her face lit up. "Pennnyyy!" She giggled, still sounding just as taunting as a few seconds before. Penny made a noise that sounded like a cross between a scream and a whine. 

"Truth or dare, Pennyyyyy?" Cindy crept towards her a little bit, just enough for Penny to be forced to look up from her pillow. 

"Truth." Penny whispered.

"Oh, you're no fun. Fine, then, what's your favorite movie?"

"What kind of question is that?" Monty exclaimed. Monty had rested his head on Jerome's shoulder. Jerome looked like he was about to fall asleep if things didn't get interesting soon.

"I just want to know." Cindy answered. If looks could kill, Monty would definitely be dead. He sighed.

"No more truth or dare. Screw this. I'm bored." Monty got up, pushing Jerome gently aside, and sat on the couch. He looked over the others. Lily and Nugget seemed just as bored-- well, at least Lily did. Nugget was more focused on eating from the box of nuggets he brought everywhere. "C'mon, don't you have any good movies, Cindy?"

"Cinderella." Penny set down her pillow. 

"What?"

"My favorite movie is Cinderella." Nobody else said anything. Penny hadn't spoken much at all. She never really did. This was new. Cindy kicked the bottle under the couch. 

"Okay, snack break." She gestured towards the kitchen. "Just get whatever, then come back here. I'm going to set this thing up." She picked up the remote.

They all gathered in the kitchen. Carla sat on the counter. Monty sat next to her, and Jerome sat next to him. Nugget followed Lily, who didn't know what to do either. Penny cowered in a corner.

"Do you think she has alcohol?" Carla wondered out loud, peeking in a few cabinets. 

"We are not drinking alcohol." Penny stated seriously. She was supposed to be the one keeping them all in check. When she wasn't hiding behind pillows, anyway. She knew that. 

She was...flustered, that was all. Nothing much.

Carla gave her a look, then sighed and jumped off of the counter. "I guess we'll settle for snacks."

"Yes. Snacks. I want chips." Jerome pushed Carla aside and grabbed a bag of chips that had been behind her. 

Lily looked at Nugget. "Do you want anything?"

Nugget shook his head. "Nugget isn't hungry. Just tired."

"We're all tired." Carla yawned. "It's 2 in the morning, isn't it?"

"I'm not tired!" Monty stated proudly. 

"You are tired. You just chugged 2 bottles of Gatorade before we came and now you can't feel anything." Jerome added. 

"Shush."

Lily was whispering something to Nugget about how they could leave if he wanted to. He was smiling at her, telling her they could stay if she wanted to.

Monty took another energy drink. Carla grabbed a bag of popcorn. Jerome seemed content with his chips. Penny took a yogurt. 

They all walked back to the couch, where Cindy was already watching the beginning of the movie.

"Is that..." Penny began. 

"Yeah. Cinderella. Sit down, all of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, okay, no, I give up, this is so terrible I hate it, just like...…..enjoy the little rarepair??? I don't know how tf I came up with it does it actually exist or am I going crazyyyyyy? I'm tired, can you tell? Yeah. You can. Duh. So, yeah, frick this sucks so much.


End file.
